


Imprint

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a dream I had, F/F, F/M, I'll Fight Disney For My Wolfy Child, Leaving Canon Ships Alone, Let Him Be Soft You Cowards, M/M, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Werebabies, Werewolf Culture, Whitley Is Bad At Feelings, Why Did I Write This?, Witchcraft, Witches, Witches Are Bad At People, Wyatt Needs More Love, Zombie Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: When the witches come to Seabrook, they come for Addison. When they stay in Seabrook, it's still for Addison. But when Whitley Goithra meets eyes with Wyatt Lykensen, her whole world is suddenly for him.A sudden meeting of eyes sets off a near unbreakable bond. Luckily or unluckily depending on who you ask, Whitley's coven has a way. And while she doesn't want to break the imprint, she knows Wyatt may. Her solution? A trial period. Thirty days during which she will do her best to convince Wyatt they are meant to be.Alternatively; Witches are stubborn creatures and werewolves can be quite dense.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen/Original Female Character, Wynter Barkowitz/Original Character(s), Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. It's an imprint! . . . Oops?

Addison knows that this is not normal. But then, is any part of her life normal anymore? Her best friends are zombies and werewolves, but she doesn't quite know what she is. She's fairly certain that normal went out the window a long time ago. Which is why these visitors don't surprise her much.

Pep rallies are usually very routine. Apparently these people did not get the memo. Because a moment before, lightning had struck down from the perfectly clear sky, red smoke dispersing around the four people standing and observing them in the middle of the gym. They are artfully styled, fair skinned and beautiful. There are three girls, and one boy. Two girls are dark haired, making their deeply colored eyes pop and sparkle. The last girl, and the lanky boy are both white haired, like Addison herself.

The visitors are draped in various colored cloaks. One of the dark haired girls approaches her, a smile across her lips.

"There you are darling. We've been looking for you since our MDS picked up your signal last night. Thank goodness we found you- I can't travel like that much longer. You wouldn't believe how much lightning travel dries out your skin. I-"

Addison didn't want to be rude, but this girl didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. The boy sighed, setting a hand on her shoulder. It seemed to bring her back to the here and now.

"Thanks Wiz. I needed that. Terribly sorry my dear. I've forgotten my manners. I'm Willow. This is my brother Wylder. Wiz for short. My sisters back there are Whitley and Wynona. Whitley is the darker, brooding one."

The aforementioned girl tossed what looked like a rock at her sister, who held up two fingers. It stopped in midair, and Whitley huffed.

"I do not brood!"

Willow just shook her head. Addison's head was spinning.

"Okay. But . . . what are you doing here?"

Wiz set a hand on her shoulder before she could speak, and she deferred to him, stepping back over to her sisters to engage in a quiet conversation.

"To put it simply, we're here for you. Our MDS, short for Magic Detection System, short range GPS for no-mags, pinpointed you late last night. We're witches. We came to find you to invite you to join our coven."

Addison, who was running on about four hours of sleep, two game fuels and three coffees just blinked at him a few times.

" . . . Seems legit."

~~~~~

A soft sigh left Whitley as she wandered the forest. Her siblings were all showing Addison around their home. The translocation spell hadn't gone exactly as planned, but everything was still intact. The buildings of the compound were still in the same symbol as always, a geek omega symbol. They had shot down from the sky after they'd been hit by who knew what. It had brought them down in the woods beside Seabrook instead of floating above the town itself.

Still, it was a nice change for her bed to be on the ground. She had been the one to alert everyone to the MDS alert. Of course, Willow and Wiz being the oldest had to come in and take over everything. Not that she cared. She didn't want to be around her family tonight anyways.

A soft sigh left the witch, and she froze for a moment. In the shadow of the stand of trees not ten feet from her, there's a boy. But not a boy. In his artfully messy dark hair, there is one white streak. His canines are abnormally long, there is purple paint on his cheek, and his nails are too long to be called anything but claws. A were then.

But it is his eyes that draw her attention more than anything. They are dark any mysterious, and she can feel more than see the amused quality in them. But why could she feel him? Whitley was no empath, that much she knew. It certainly wasn't her presenting power. It wasn't even in her scope! That was Wylder's area of expertise. So what was going on?

Her question was answered when, a moment later, a bright red thread shot from his chest in her direction. She braced for impact, but it never came. It just felt like she'd been wrapped up in a large blanket. Safe and warm.

The boy- Wyatt if she remembered correctly (Addison had introduced the wolf alpha Willa and pointed out her brother (who had been walking away) that afternoon as she showed them around Seabrook high)- sighed. She knew it shouldn't bother her that he looked so disappointed as he walked her way, but it sent a pang through her chest. Drawing herself up to her full height (which is still a head shorter than him), she narrowed her eyes.

"What was that?"

He noticed the way she was standing, and adjusted his posture as well, rising to the unspoken challenge. The barest glimmer of a laugh passed through his expression. She was quite small, but he knew that the smaller threats were often the more dangerous. 

"That, little spell caster, was an imprint."

Her brain stalled for about two seconds, before she collected herself and mentally pulled up everything she knew of weres. Specifically were _wolves_. Imprinting was the process in which a wolf mating outside the pack was able to get to know their mate before they claimed them. The bond was unbreakable, and soul deep. The more she thought it through, the more she couldn't help but smile. As her expression changed, Wyatt found himself staring at the way her big blue eyes sparkled. He told himself it was the imprint, ignoring it. When he addressed her, his tone a bit more gravelly, she shivered.

"What's that look for?"

Her expression didn't change, and seemed to think for a moment, before her mood clearly changed. She sighed softly. Her tone was resigned as she spoke.

"It doesn't matter. You don't want me."

He felt his inner wolf growl in discontent at her unhappiness. Then he registered her words. It gave him a small spark of hope. Maybe he could find what his parents had after all. Even if she wasn't a wolf.

"But . . . you want me?"

She shivered again, cheeks turning pink as she looked down at her feet.

"As I said. It doesn't matter. Before you find out another way and accuse me of hiding it, my coven has a way of breaking an imprint. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to, but . . . "

"But what?"

She wants to . . . break the imprint? Just the thought sends a spike of pain through his chest. But if he were free of this imprint, he really could pursue Addison. He found that the idea didn't make him nearly as excited as he assumed it would. It confused him, but he ignored that in favor of focusing on his would-be mate.

"But I hope you don't. I'll respect whatever you choose, but I want to try . . . Please. All I'm asking for is a chance to see if we're good for each other. If the imprint happened because this- as sudden as it seems- is good for us. I just . . . witches are solitary creatures. We spend our whole lives honing our presenting powers and branching out, never reaching out to anyone. My family are all so caught up in their pursuit of more that they don't see. The 'more' that they're looking for will never fill the void left by their lack of connection. They shut out the rest of the world, and it's what they'll try to teach Addison. It's what they tried to teach me . . . I don't want to be like that. I'm going to do what I can to be like that. And I'm not asking you to help me. I'm just asking that if this is what was meant to happen . . . that you'll help me keep her safe. Keep us both from becoming like them."

Wyatt was suitably surprised by her. He'd never heard much about witches, and honestly, he'd been rather sure they were made up. To hear it laid out this way- that they were so hungry for power that they lacked human connection. It made him _want_ to help her. It made him want _her_. She was everything he didn't know he needed. And everything he wanted. She was honest and protective, even of a girl she barely knew. She was ready to change what she didn't think was right. She was going to put herself at risk to protect someone she already cared about, despite barely knowing her. She was willing to respect his decisions, even if they hurt her. Even if his decision was to leave her all alone in this situation. Even if his decision could get her hurt or worse.

" . . . Your name is Whitley, right?"

She nodded her head, and he moved towards her, until he was standing close enough to touch her. Close enough to reach out and push hair the color of gleaming obsidian behind an ear pierced with four stones in different colors.

"Well then . . . Whitley, I'd be happy to go through the imprint period with you. If we're not meant to be, we'll break the imprint when it's over. But if we are . . . we'll mate."

She swallowed thickly, and he had the urge to kiss her neck. He pushed the thought aside, knowing it was just the imprint giving him urges to claim her now. That if he started, his inner wolf would not permit him to stop. Not until she was his.

"Then . . . I'm glad to be able to do this with you. And I'm glad for your help . . . Wyatt. Thank you."

It was the first time he'd heard her say his name, and it sent white hot desire lancing through him. Her knowing smile made her eyes gleam mischievously, and it was his turn to gulp, rubbing at the back of his neck. If she kept looking at him like that, he wasn't going to be able to hold back . . . Was it bad that he really wanted her to?

Well, she didn't need to know just yet.


	2. Addison's Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison officially joins the witches.

When Whitley returned to the compound, safe in the knowledge that she was not alone, she was unsurprised to find Addison standing in the middle of the compound in a long white white dress of gossamer and silk. Around her, the entire clan had gathered. Her extended family, though she hesitated to call them as such. Sighing softly, she made her way through the crowd, which parted for her. As a part of the main family, she was afforded a certain level of respect. Rolling her eyes, she took her place between Willow and Wynona.

Around Addison sat various items, embued with magic and floating and bobbing gently. They stayed in their places, and the cheerleader's eyes wandered to them. She seemed nervous. In front of the girl, Whitley saw her mother Revena. She was the clan's leader. The high priestess of their clan. The most powerful witch currently in their midst. She spoke, and the air was positively charged with her power as she projected it, using it to make everyone but her children and husband kneel.

"Tonight, we honor an age old tradition. We take into our midst, a new witch! Unbound to any clan and unaware of the power within her! Tonight, we introduce her to our world of magic! We invite you, Addison, to join our ranks. Choose your power! Feel the energy of these representations. Feel them and let yourself be drawn to your destiny!"

The clan spoke together, three hundred magically charged voices speaking as one.

"Choose your power. Choose your place."

The main family broke off and each stood behind an artifact, each hoping for her to be drawn to them. Each with their own agenda. Each ready to teach her something new. Whitley stood behind a floating tornado, a blue light glowing from the inside, vaguely illuminating a figure there. Whitley found it beautiful. Each of her siblings stood behind another representation of an element that they themselves had designed with the help of a sprite, residing inside. Her parents stood behind things she could not discern. To her, they just looked like balls of brightly colored light. Only those destined to take their places would be able to see them clearly. Revena spoke again.

"Let the choosing begin!"

Addison was still for a moment, before starting to move. She walked around the inside of the circle, watching the images they had created. She winced at the sight of Revena's, and of her husband Alastor's. Whitley was relieved that neither of her parents would get their hands on the new witch. Ideally, it would be Wiz who got her. He understood the need for human connection. But dread pooled in her stomach as the girl came her way, eyes transfixed on the tornado, and the figure dancing within. When she held out a hand and touched it, the blue sprite within stopped her dance to wander easily out and into the waiting palm of the girl who watched with such wonder.

Addison's hair glowed blue, followed by the sprite's entire being. Whitley glowed in response, as did several others in the crowd. Revena called out again as the sprite returned to Whitley, taking a seat on her shoulder.

"House of the Raging Wind, you who conjure from nothing and are one with the sky, leader Whitley, do you accept your newest witch?"

Whitley felt both relief and anxiety as she stood tall, holding out a hand to Addison.

"If she will have us, our House will accept her with open arms. So says the coven leader. Addison Wells, will you enter the fold?"

She tried to look reassuring, offering a small smile as the girl took her hand.

"I accept."

Not that she'd had much choice. Whitley was well aware that witches who declined their houses became solitary practitioners. The rest of the house representations faded, the sprites flying off into the crowd, aside from the blue one who remained on Whitley's shoulder. She didn't mind it any, ignoring the torches as they lit themselves. Her blue dress swished around her feet as she turned to face everyone, her House assembling before her.

"We welcome our newest sister to the fold tonight! We will begin at the moon's highest peak. Everyone, I expect only your very best."

The affirmative nods followed, and everyone branched off to prepare. Meanwhile, Whitley led Addison off to their House dormitory. Where the witches in training lived until they were trained well enough to begin their solitary study. She noticed Addison stop at the door to gawk, and couldn't help but smile softly.

"Come. You'll have plenty of time to explore after your welcome ceremony. For now, let's get you into a proper gown and cloak."

When she set a hand on the girl's shoulder, Addison froze. Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, and she then blinked them clear. The wide grin that spread across her lips made Whitley a little uncomfortable.

"So. You and Wyatt, huh?"

Whitley froze. So that was Addison's presenting power. She schooled her expression into something neutral. 

"Keep that to yourself. The two of us will discuss it after the ceremony. More important than that, you've just discovered your presenting power. Clairvoyance."

Soft pink colored the newly discovered witch's cheeks, and he nodded her head.

"Sorry- I didn't mean to snoop. It just kind of happened."

Whitley sighed, nodding in understanding and beginning to explain as she led Addison up the grand staircase.

"I know. Close proximity to magic sources tends to bring out presenting power. It's why most witches don't discover theirs until their house choosing. Most of the empaths go to the House of Dancing Flame. Wiz is their coven leader, and it's really nice there. All their mages are very sensitive to emotion, and very responsibility oriented. Single minded almost. Our house is more inclined towards mental power, and we all have a talent for conjuring. We also tend to be more playful than the other houses. Wind is a lighthearted element, for the most part. Unless angered, we all tend to be very whimsical and fun. Even our training is more fun."

Addison nodded along, following her new leader to a nice dormitory room. A four-poster bed with a cream colored canopy and silken comforter sat against one wall. Across from it sat a vanity, and on the far wall there sat a large picture window. Which, of course, came with a window seat, cream colored cushions to match the bed. Right beside the door sat a large dresser, a wardrobe beside that. Addison walked in and was swept away by how beautiful it all was. Whitley smiled softly, shaking her head.

"This is to be your room. At least until you learn to control your presenting power. My sister will have already enchanted your parents into thinking you're at a cheer seminar. In the wardrobe, you'll find a proper dress and cloak in our colors. They should fit you. There's an en suite bathroom off to your right. The door should be between the bed and the window.'

The white haired girl darted over to the wardrobe, gathered up the clothes in her arms and headed for the bathroom with a 'Be right back!' Whitley just chuckled, sitting at the edge of the bed. Yes, Addison would fit in well with her coven. She could manage this. She could keep her safe.


	3. Whitley : Strategist (Questionable But Still)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison gets to watch how imprinted pairs act, and Whitley makes a plan she knows is probably not going to end well.

The party was long, not that Whitley minded. She had enjoyed celebrating with her house. As she'd said, they were the most fun. From the moon's highest peak till the first rays of sunlight, they celebrated their newest witch. Not that it meant anyone could sleep in. Whitley was still up at promptly 10am, as she always was. And exactly two hours later she rung the bell to wake everyone else.

They filed out of their rooms with laughter and easy smiles, a perky, if nervous Addison in their midst. Whitley sat on the stair railing overlooking the main common room, everyone filing down the stairs past her, though Addison hesitated a bit. Gesturing for her to join the others, Whitley offered a smile. And though Addison was anxious, she did so anyways. A few grins were sent her way, she she seemed to relax, if only a little.

"Now then, you all know that a welcoming party does not mean sleeping the day away . . . However, our dear Addison discovered her presenting power last night. So rather than going through all of the unnecessary testing and ceremonies, I'm giving you all a free day. Addison and I have a few things to take care of, but the rest of you are free to spend the day as you wish."

Whitley slid off the banister, being floated down by a gentle breeze to the cheers of her housemates. Chuckling softly at the shoulder pats, back slaps and hair ruffles she got making her way through the crowd, she swatted at a few hands with a grin. By the time she got to Addison her hair was a mess she was running a hand over and forcing back into place via her magic, the braid crown in her dark hair straightening itself as she finally made it.

"Ready Addison?"

The girl just nodded, seeming transfixed by the blatant use of magic. Looping an arm through the stunned new witch's, Whitley took off out the door. They had made it about halfway to the border before they had devolved into a game of tag heading steadily towards the forest outside their borders.

It was easy to make out of the compound, and they sobered almost immediately at the oppressive feeling of the area around them. They pulled up the hoods of their cloaks and walked until Whitley was sure that they were far enough away her mother's animal friends wouldn't be watching them. Stopping Addison from walking any further, she took another three steps before closing get eyes and focusing on her breathing, picturing the string that connected her to Wyatt. Mentally, she plucked at it, watching the string wind closer and closer, the form at the end seeming to her mind's eye to be made of pure energy. She kept on that way until she felt herself surrounded by that familiar warmth, enveloping her completely. When she opened her eyes, they met the intense amber of Wyatt's.

They watched one another for a moment, and with Wyatt heaving sightly and out of breath, Whitley thought it would've been very amusing if her cloak was red. But it was as blue as the open sky through the trees. Addison snickered behind them, and before long it was full blown laughter. Wyatt looked over to the girl, one brow arched over amused amber and somehow Whitley felt colder. 

But then, that was fine. She took the time to observe him a little more, vaguely hearing Addison explaining the story of little red riding hood to Wyatt, who had never really heard any human children's stories. He snickered softly, and she was a bit startled when he turned to look at her again, though she just kept watching, scrutinizing with wide baby blues. He slipped two fingers under her chin, lifting it up till he was staring right at the pulse in her neck.

"Who's to say it's not true anyways. I could get behind eating her."

Whitley just chuckled, rolling her eyes and reaching up and hand to scratch behind one of his pointed ears. She chuckled softly as she heard his leg start to thump, and while she didn't think he'd had a tail before, he definitely had one now. She could see it essentially wagging behind him. In retaliation, he leaned forward and nosed against her neck, dragging his tongue across her skin, followed by a graze of his longer incisors, just light enough not to draw blood. She shivered lightly, fingers faltering long enough for him to grab both her hands and push her back so she was leaning against a tree, both hands held in one of his above her head. 

Whitley swallowed hard, watching him with a bit of confusion. She wasn't familiar with the way weres usually acted, she hadn't been around any for any extended amount of time. Her mother thought they were beneath witches. Vaguely, Whitley wondered what would happen if she were to introduce her siblings to some more of the wolves. Would they be imprinted on too? The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Though it was probably terrible.

"Wyatt?"

He tensed at the sound of his name, voice a little more gravelly when answered her.

"Yes micutul meu?"

She didn't understand the words, just that she liked the way they sounded.

"Is it true that imprints, especially if the imprinted wolf mates the person that they attach to, make a wolf pack stronger?"

He didn't really seem to get where she was going with this, but he nodded anyways.

"Yeah, that's right."

Whitley arched a brow.

"And in witch families, we tend to share a lot of our magical trace, which makes the odds likely that any innate magical connection one has can and us probable to be replicated in that witch's immediate family."

Wyatt seemed to catch on, eyes widening as the words caught up with him.

" . . . Holy crap, Whitley that's genius!"

She giggled a little, pleased with his approval. Addison, off to their right, didn't seem to get it.

"Anybody care to translate that to suburban teenager?"

Wyatt snickered, and this time, Whitley felt a little less bothered when he turned his eyes away.

"It means, Addie, that if we were to introduce more witches to the wolf pack, it's more than likely that they'll imprint. It's almost a guarantee that a lot of them will end up attached to my pack. Which would make both stronger."

Whitley nodded, looking over and picking up where he'd left off.

"Which means, if we can demonstrate that connection with another living being actually makes a witch stronger, the clan will have no choice but to amend itself. But they'll need several examples. So we need to introduce witches closest to my magic signature for the greatest likelihood of success."

Addison blinked a few times, tilting her head to the side.

"Would that be our house?"

Whitley shook her head, pursing her lips.

"No, our magic is inherited. If anything were to happen to yout family, you would be blood adopted by someone in the clan and that would completely change your magic signature."

Addison's eyes widened, and she stood from where she'd been leaning against a tree.

"So basically, what you're telling me is that we have to trick your siblings into meeting face to face with the wolf pack and see if they click into some kind of magical bond that'll give both parties a power up?"

Whitley and Wyatt met eyes, shrugged and both nodded at her.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

Addison face palmed, shaking her head.

"I totally get why you guys imprinted now. No one else gets your unique brand of crazy."

Wyatt turned an impish grin towards his would be mate.

"Sounds about right to me."


End file.
